Lazos
by L3X
Summary: Estas perdido, más que perdido ya no eres tú mismo. El control de tu cuerpo está en sus garras pero no te importa, de hecho nada importa si con ello puedes traer a Sasuke de vuelta... perderías el control de tu cuerpo mil veces y más solamente para lograrlo. Quieres encontrarlo y cualquier precio está bien, si es por estar un poco más cerca… cada vez más cerca. Sasuke.


**Hola, hola minna!**

**Viendo Valiente/Brave y escribiendo este fic... **

**Bueno este fic está ambientado en el capitulo 41, 42 y 43 del anime Naruto Shippuden o en los capitulos 261 al 265 del manga... La escenografía total es esa y el subconsiente de Naruto que es donde habita el Kyuubi (Mi querido Kurama). Que en esos capítulos se desarrolla la pelea entre Orochimaru y Naruto con las 4 colas.**

**Teniendo en cuenta la ambientación y la epoca en la que está escrita el manga tanto como el anime, sí el Kyuubi tiene su personalidad oscura y no, no es nada bueno tal y como la historia lo muestra en esos capítulos.**

**Que más puedo decir, ah si, espero que la disfruten así como yo lo hice cuando la escribí, me costo bastante entrelazar los pensamientos de Kurama y Naruto.**

**Advertencias: No creo. un poco de lenguaje soez tal vez.**

**AVISO: Los personajes de esta historia fueron creados por Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Esta historia participa para el reto: Frases épicas del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**

* * *

**...**

**Como ya lo he dicho este fic esta participando en un reto y la frase que me toco es: "No se puede encontrar a quien no quieres ser encontrado" de Isabel Allende Llona** ella es una escritora chilena, miembro de la Academia Estadounidense de las Artes y Letras desde 2004. Se adjudicó el Premio Nacional de Litearuta el su país en 2010.

Bueno ella es una escritoria de bestsellers, la tirada total de sus libros alcanza 57 millones de ejemplares y sus obras han sido traducidas a 35 idiomas. Es considerada la escritora viva de lengua española más leída del mundo y como tal la admiro mucho. Ha sido duramente criticada como alabada, pero me gusta mucho que haya sabido superar e ignorar las críticas y que siga escribiendo.

Eso es lo que puedo decir de ella como autora de la frase que me toco y como gran escritora que es.

...

* * *

**Lazos**

.

.

.

*Naruto*

¿Control?, ¿importa el control cuando algo importante está en juego?

Cuando los deseos de recuperar lo perdido te abruman más cada día que pasa.

Cuando el lazo que tienes con esa persona depende de ti para que no se rompa.

Si deseos… deseos, si todo aquello que desearas se convirtiera en realidad…

.

_*Kurama*_

_Te olvidas de mi muchacho, de mis deseos…_

_¿Qué crees que pasaría si los deseos de todos se hicieran realidad?_

_Si mis deseos se hicieran realidad…_

_Vamos pierde tu preciado control y deja que yo me encargue._

_._

*Naruto*

Control, deseos…

¿Qué hacer cuando algo tan importante está en juego?

.

.

.

Estas perdido, más que perdido ya no eres tú mismo. El control de tu cuerpo está en sus garras pero no te importa, de hecho nada importa si con ello puedes traer a Sasuke de vuelta... perderías el control de tu cuerpo mil veces y más solamente para lograrlo. Quieres encontrarlo y cualquier precio está bien, si es por estar un poco más cerca… cada vez más cerca. _Sasuke._

_._

___*Kurama*_

_Gritos, silencio, ruido, tristeza, escombros, ira…_

_._

Tus gritos, el silencio de la soledad, el ruido de su asquerosa voz, la tristeza por lo que has perdido, los escombros de tu propia destrucción… la ira que existe en tu corazón y que despierta mi odio.

Te escucho Naruto, siento lo mismo que tu sientes y la mayoría de veces me causa repulsión, pero lo que sientes justo ahora es placentero. Agradezco al monstruo frente a ti el haberlo despertado, si Naruto yo también veo el objeto que provoca tanto odio en ti, la persona que robo a Sasuke…_según tú. _Eres patético. Aún no entiendes que ¡no se puede encontrar a quien no quiere ser encontrado!… pero es tu decisión. _Una muy inútil decisión._

Miro como tu cuerpo se inunda de ira y muestra mi manto sobre tu piel, rojo, sí rojo como el color que ahora yace en tus ojos, siente como hierve tu sangre, como tus humanos rasgos se deforman y cada vez más pareces una bestia, un monstruo, como cada vez más te pareces a mí.

—_**Yo no tuve la fuerza para traer a Sasuke de vuelta… si en ese entonces hubiese sido más fuerte…**_¡Claro que no la tuviste, ni la tienes!, sin mi no serías nada, no serías nadie. Oh, Naruto no olvides de quién has tomado prestada la fuerza todo este tiempo, _vamos deja que me divierta…_

Estando en la jaula de tu cuerpo mis ojos se abren al ver que estas dispuesto a llegar lejos, _esto será interesante, ya es hora de probar un poco de sangre… _relamo mis labios al saber que muy pronto eso puede ser cierto.—Aún eres más débil que mi Sasuke —dice la voz de esa asquerosa serpiente que tienes en frente y sus palabras provocan que quiera arrancarle la boca. _¡Yo más débil que un inútil humano! _Sonrío al sentir que tu furia te domina y al ver como mis deseos a través de tu cuerpo son cumplidos, ahora el cuerpo de ese insolente vuela lejos del lugar, eso me complace pero esta lejos de satisfacerme; necesito más, mucho más.

—_**No me escuchó por que estaba demasiado débil, no me reconoció porque fui más débil que él, por eso tengo que ser más fuerte; no importa lo que cueste… **_Mientras sigues con tu estúpida perorata espero paciente, sé que está cerca; que esta vez yo tendré el control. _**—Para proteger el vinculo con Sasuke yo… **_y allí estás ahora, justo en medio de mis manos sumiso y eres todo mío…

.

_*Naruto*_

_El primer lazo en mi vida..._

___Un lazo que vale la pena cuidar, por lo que arriesgaría todo; incluso mi vida…_

_._

Te miras a ti mismo y eres un monstruo, eres el Kyuubi, cuatro de sus nueve colas se muestran en tu cuerpo, piel, _¡ya no tienes piel!, _y eso te vuelve loco de dolor pero para ti es soportable. Tu cuerpo sangra y tu sangre se mezcla con ese rojo chacra, jurarías que el olor que emanas es el mismo que tiene el infierno, más ya no importa, ya nada importa; te estás ahogando y nadie puede salvarte, ni tú mismo. Te dejas llevar por el odio del biju dentro de ti y este se incrementa cada vez que observas como Orochimaru trata a Sasuke como si fuera de su propiedad; aquello te saca de quicio, quieres golpearlo hasta que diga donde se encuentra tu mejor amigo y después dejarlo a la merced de la bestia dentro de ti.

El tiempo pasa y la pelea transcurre, lo puedes ver todo desde donde estás, pero no puedes hacer nada, justo ahora no quieres hacerlo tampoco. El cuerpo de la serpiente se parte a la mitad y muestras una macabra sonrisa de satisfacción, hasta que el maldito vuelve a unirse gracias a sus serpientes. Asqueroso reptil.

_._

___*Kurama*_

_Despreciable y asqueroso el sentimiento de tu corazón, algún día te destruirá._

_Inútil tu intento de encontrarlo... él no desea ser encontrado_

_._

—Algo en lo que estamos de acuerdo mocoso, odio a este reptil, me provoca repulsión… ahora disfruta de la vista Naruto mientras me encargo de esta molestia—. El chacra sale de tu cuerpo en forma de burbujas, una rojas, otras azules. _Esto será divertido, ya me estoy hartando de verlo regenerarse_… La pequeña bola de chacra negra ahora yace en tu interior. —Espero que esto te fría, bastardo —mis pensamientos hacen eco de mis actos, los cuales están modificando el bosque a mi alrededor. Destrucción nada mejor que eso, es lo único que se merecen los humanos, todos los hombres deberían morir.

Una espada sale de la tierra y mis garras apenas logran atraparla antes de que me atraviese… _si yo también quisiera matarte Naruto, pero lastimosamente si tu mueres yo muero aunque… eso no quiere decir que no podamos asesinar a las personas a nuestro alrededor. _

Logro quitarte la espada de encima pero hay una ruidosa y chillona voz demasiado cerca. Me estorba, es tiempo de silenciarla…

.

_*Naruto*_

_Un lazo que deseo mantener…_

_._

—No, no le hagas daño…—mis palabras son inútiles contra el biju—, Sakura no te acerques.

Intento recobrar el control de mi cuerpo más no puedo. Y lo veo, una de las colas en mi cuerpo, lastimando el de la chica que amo. El Kyuubi ríe triunfal, pero su risa se agota rápidamente; esta atrapado en el sello y pronto él también perderá el control. _¿Qué he hecho, por qué lo he hecho?... tal vez el Kyuubi tiene razón y Sasuke no quiere ser encontrado, pero no me rendiré… _—_**Eres un tonto Naruto, esta búsqueda es inútil. Sasuke no regresará, él no se dejará encontrar...**_

_._

_Un lazo que deseo crear. Kyuubi..._

_._

* * *

_**...**_

_**Bueno realmente espero que les haya gustado, en cada corte pensaba en las cosas importantes para Naruto. Mantener y no dejar que se rompa su lazo con Sasuke, cuidar su lazo con Sakura aunque eso representarse hacerse a un lado en cuestiones amorosas... y nuestro querido narrador Kurama, el lazo que Naruto planea crear con él... quise ponerlo porque Kurama es parte de Naruto y ademas es uno de los personajes principales en mi historia. **_

_**Tengo sueñito jejej ya son las 3 am lol. **_

_**Comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos? jaja ya saben en los reviews.**_

_**XOXO Juls.**_


End file.
